1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a testing device used in fibre channel (Ficon), wherein the testing device uses various data patterns to ensure that link receivers and transmitters function according to specification across an entire storage area network (SAN).
2. Description of the Related Art
Today's higher data rates and embedded clocks may result in greater susceptibility to link problems which include jitter and degrading bit error rate (BER) performance. Jitter is an unwanted variation of one or more signal characteristics in electronics and telecommunications. Jitter may be seen in characteristics such as the interval between successive pulses, or the amplitude, frequency, or phase of successive cycles.
The process of determining if jitter, signal integrity, or degrading bit error rates exist is very complex and requires a great deal of expertise in the area of electronics and signal analysis. Currently there is no way for one skilled in the art without complex equipment to determine if they have these problems.